Fit But You Know It
"Fit But You Know It" is a song by British rap-rock band The Streets. It was released on April 26, 2004, as the lead single for the band's second studio album A Grand Don't Come For Free. Lyrics Excuse me, girl I know it's a bit embarrassing But I just noticed some tan lines on your shirt See, I reckon you're about an eight or a nine Maybe even nine and a half in four beers' time That blue Topshop top you've got on is nice Bit too much fake tan, though, but yeah, you score high But there's just one little thing that's really, really Really, really annoying me about you, you see Yeah, yeah, like I said, you are really fit But my gosh, don't you just know it? I'm not trying to pull you Even though I would like to I think you are really fit You're fit, but my gosh, don't you know it? So when I looked at you standing there with your horde I was waiting in the queue, looking at the board Wondering whether to have a burger or chips Or what the shrapnel in my back pocket could afford When I noticed out the corner of my eye Looking toward my direction, your eyes locked on my course I couldn't concentrate on what I wanted to order Which lost me my place in the queue I waited for, yeah I'm not trying to pull you Even though I would like to I think you are really fit You're fit, but my gosh, don't you know it? Whoa! (Leave it out) Are you smoking crack or something? (Leave it out) Mike, just leave it, just leave it We cannot have that behaviour in this establishment (Leave it out) It's not worth it, Mike, just leave it Don't touch me It's not worth it Don't touch me (Leave it out) Don't t—look, I'm alright, don't touch me For a while there I was thinking, yeah, but, what if? Picturing myself pulling with bare white-hot wit Snaring you as you were standing there opposite Whether or not you knew it, I swear you didn't tick And when that bloke in the white behind us lot queuing Was clocking onto you too, yeah, I had to admit That yeah, yeah, you are fit and yeah, I do want it But I stop sharking a minute to get chips and drinks I'm not trying to pull you Even though I would like to I think you are really fit You're fit, but my gosh, don't you know it? Now, I bashed my head hard earlier due to the brew But I am digressing slightly, so I’ll continue I didn’t want to bowl over all geezer and rude Not rude like good but just rude like uncouth You girls think you can just flirt and it comes to you Well let me tell you, see, yes, yes, you are really rude And rude as in good, I knew this as you stood and queued But I just did not wanna give this satisfaction to you I'm not trying to pull you Even though I would like to I think you are really fit You're fit, but my gosh, don't you know it? And just as you started to make your big advance With the milkshake and that little doughnut in hand I was like, nah, I can't, even though you look grand But you look sharp there smiling hard suggesting and Gleaming away with your hearty, hearty-looking tan But I admit the next bit was spanner to my plan You walked towards my path but just brushed right past And into the arms of that fucking white-shirted man I'm not trying to pull you Even though I would like to I think you are really fit You're fit, but my gosh, don't you know it? Oh, what do I give a fuck? I've got a girlfriend anyway (Whoa, we've all had a drink, mate...) We're all a bit drunk, we've had a few, fair play I got this Stella I bummed from that last cafe This night's not even begun, yes, yes, oh yay I did fancy you a bit, though, yeah, I must say I would rather I hadn't mugged myself on display But this is just another case of female stopping play In an otherwise total result of a holiday I'm not trying to pull you Even though I would like to I think you are really fit You're fit, but my gosh, don't you know it? You're fit but you know it You're fit but you know it You're fit but you know it I think I'm going to fall over I think I'm going to fall over Fucking hell Why It Sucks # The only thing that Mike Skinner (the band's frontman, not the racecar driver) ever did in the song is just simply talking over the music and he couldn't even be bothered to do any actual rapping at all! # Even if Mike DID attempt to do some rapping in the chorus, it sounds more like a preteen attempting to sing. # The song is literally about Mike attempting to woo a girl by buying her lunch from a fish & chips shop. Does this sound familiar? # The same bass guitar plays throughout the song without any change at all. # Mike's voice can get annoying at times. # Mike isn't even on the beat at all. # The music video is just simply Mike Skinner rapping and walking along a cold London street while doing mundane tasks and holding photos of himself and other members of The Street lip-syncing to the song as funny fails happen in the photos' backgrounds and Mike nearly getting mugged twice. Redeeming Qualities # The song's concept and music video are nice and creative. Too bad that they're wasted on a terrible beat and production. Trivia * The song was featured in the video games FIFA Football 2005 and Just Dance 2020. Videos Category:2000s Songs Category:Songs by British bands Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Just Dance songs Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Songs with Obvious Product Placement Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs that somehow received praise from critics Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Annoying Songs Category:Hilariously Bad Songs Category:Awful Moments in Music History Category:2004